If Only
by brittana777777
Summary: This fic picks up right after that cliffhanger of a season finale. It's told from the P.O.V of Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton and Brooke in that order. My take on what could and should happen. Naley, Brucas.
1. Chapter 1

**If Only**

This story is set after the season 3 finale. It's basically just my take on what could happen. It's told from the point of view of Haley, Nathan, Peyton and Brooke, in that order. There will be a chapter for each character to begin with and then I'll see how that goes. This is my first fan fiction of any genre so I'd really love to get some feedback. If anyone has any ideas on how the story should go I might also take that into consideration. Characters thoughts are in italics. The first couple of chapters are a little short but I have several written and I'll upload them quickly. Enjoy!

Haley's P.O.V

"Nathan". Haley's scream hung in the air. "Call 911", Nathan's order resounded in her head as she rushed back to the car in search of her cellphone. She grabbed it, punched in the numbers and waited for someone to pick-up. However as soon as she heard the calm and collected voice of the lady on the other end she found that her vocal chords had ceased to function."I..my...Nathan.." she gasped between sobs. "What is it miss? How can I help you? If you could just remain calm we.." Haley interuppted the woman. The sound of the limo completely submerging under the water had helped her to understand that she had to remain calm and realise that her husband needed her. "My husband dived into the river after two people drove right through the barrier and intothye water at Ennistymon Bridge. He hasn't come back up. I'm...I'm afraid. We just got married.. It's not supposed tobe like this. We were meant to go on our honeymoon to Ireland tomorrow. We were...we were supposed to have evrything. He can''t...I mean, you just can't let him d..die". Haley began to compose herself and then she gave the location and pleaded with the woman to send someone quickly. Looking into the river at the gushing, icy river, she burst into tears again.

She turned around and was faced with Lucas who held a purse in his hand. Haley didn't even smile though, all she could think about was Nathan. She glanced across the road and saw the car that she knew Lucas was driving. Lucas, her best friend, Nathan's only brother; if anyone could comfort her it would be him. Lucas pulled her to him and gave her a tight hug. She could almost imagine that it was Nathan. Almost. Even Lucas embrace was no comfort to the distraught young wife. _Or widow? _she thought. She stopped herself though. _I'm not going to be negative, Nathan will be fine, Nathan will be fine_, she willed, as though her love for him and her desperate wish for him to be safe would keep him alive. Haley thought of Nathan's last words "I love you Haley' She remembered the first time that he had said those words to her, the joy, the elation as she realised that her fears of an unreciprocated love for him were unfounded._ If only I had stopped him, If I had tried harder. I could have stopped all this. I would still have him. Things would be perfect if it weren't for Rachel. _Her last thought before she blacked out was that she hadn't said "I love you" back to Nathan before he dived in.

So what do you think? I know it's a little slow-moving to begin with but things will pick up in the next chapter. I promise.


	2. Chapter 2 Nathan

If Only...

Disclaimer: Well do you honestly believe that I am Mark Schwan or some executive in The WB? Of course I own nothing.

Thanks a million for the reviews. I was thrilled; they keep me motivated so a big shout out to my first reviewers ever. I'll keep updating this as quickly as I can so please keep reading and reviewing. My hit counter thing says that over two hundred and twenty people read this so although that's great and a lot more than I expected, I'd love if some of you would send a quick message to let me know your thoughts on the story and where it's going. Anyway enough rambling... on with the story.

Nathan's P.O.V

Nathan was struggling for breath. He could see just a couple of inches of space left at the top of the limo. He dived under the water and tried to grab his uncle Cooper. The man who had taught him how to drive and hit on women. Not that he was interested in hitting on any women now. In fact only one woman had interested him for quite a while now. Thoughts of Haley motivated him and sent a sharp stab of pain through him. He couldn't leave her, he must rescue Cooper and Rachel. Haley would be so relieved that she couldn't be mad at him for diving in despite her desperately pleading with him not to go in. He realised that it was impossible to release Cooper because of his seat belt which was jammed. Surfacing for just a second-long enough to get just one gulp of the precious oxygen that was rapidly disappearing, he realised the irony of the situation. _Is a safety device gonna cost them their lives? _

Again he dived under the water and tried to loosen the belt. All kinds of debris cluttered the cab of the limo so he had a difficult time trying to get across to Rachel. He struggled to release the fiery red-head from her restraint. Finally he pulled her free and managed to drag her towards the door on the other side as it looked like it would be impossible to get out her own, passenger door. Opening the door proved to be an even more difficult task than he imagined. A combination of water pressure and a severe lack of oxygen conspired against the struggling teenager. _It's impossible_ he thought downheartedly. A sudden wave of panic, desperation and dizziness swept over him. Although he had excellent stamina, courtesy of years of basketball training and daily runs, his body simply wasn't used to the lack of oxygen. The lack of oxygen to his brain began to jumble his thoughts and his last coherent tought before he fainted was _'If only I had listened to her.'_

So thanks for reading- I really appreciate it. The next chapter will be up very shortly and the story will take a little twist.


	3. Chapter 3 Lucas POV

**If Only**

Thanks so much for all the great reviews; they really motivate and encourage me. I'd love some more because my counter says that almost one thousand people viewed the story but so far I have ten reviews. That's just 1 of the hits registered have reviewed. Even a short message is much appreciated. Thoughts are in italics.

'Anyway a big 'Go raibh mile maith agat' to those who did review : xXx.Brucas4ever.xXx , A.Good , mary-023 , Nataliegirl1214 , lilmonkeygirl31 , Babybee13 , Mosie1213 , CHEERYnBROODY, scott23naley. Thanks so much. Oh and that just means 'Thanks' in Irish.

**Disclaimer:** My storyline obviously, from when the season finale ended, not my characters or setting etc. I'm sure you know the drill by now so don't sue me or whatever.

**Chapter 3-Lucas P.O.V**

All thoughts of pregnancy; Brooke's, his mom's or any one else's left Lucas' head the moment that he saw Haley screaming, still clad in her wedding dress, on the bridge ahead. He could see clearly that she was crying and had a phone clutched in her hand. After giving the directions to the emergency operator there was nothing to do except try to calm a hysterical Haley and try not to panic. Although he tried to get information out of Haley about what had happened after she came to she could only say one word. It was more like a strangled cry though and Lucas knew what he had to do after hearing her calling out her husband's name. After several unsuccessful attempts to get more information out of Haley, he was even more certain of what he had to do. Thoughts of the doctors warnings that too much exertion could create havoc with his heart, maybe even cause a heart attack, crossed his mind briefly but he knew that he must dive in. _Nathan's been in there for ages now, I've gotta go in._

He stripped off his jacket and shoes quickly, knowing that they would weigh him down and hinder any attempt to save his brother, or anyone else down there. He glanced at Haley who was huddled by the edge of the bridge, her own tears adding to the volume of the gushing river. 'Haley, I'm going in, take care and well...tell Brooke and m,y mom that I love them if anything... well...you know, if I'm not. He was cut off by the desperate bride who was shocked into action 'No Lucas, your heart, you can't, I won't let another..' 'Sorry Hales,I have to and I love you too' was all he said before he dived straight off the bridge into the water.

The water was cold, very cold, way too cold for this time of year_. Maybe I'm just so freaked out by all of this that I've the chills_. Lucas swam quickly through the water avoiding the debris that littered the river as best he could. He spotted the limo down below and what looked like three bodies inside. He could make out the form of Nathan and Rachel and he guessed that the man lying nearer the bottom in the driver's seat, with what appeared to be black liquid swirling around his head was Nathan's uncle Cooper. As he approached the limo, it became clear that Cooper was bleeding from the head._Head trauma _he figured. _I'd better get him out first, plus he's the nearest_ he reasoned. He reached for the door, noticing that there was no air left in the cab at all. He pulled it open easily, grabbed Cooper and dragged him through the water, beginning to feel light-headed himself. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster as he neared the top. Strangely, the surface seemed further and further away, no matter how hard he tried to get up. Then all of a sudden, he surfaced. Gasping for air, he swam towards the bank with Cooper. He glanced up and saw what he figured must be the lights of the emergency services but could just have been stars caused by a lack of oxygen. He swam to the bank and with what seemed like his last bit of strength, lifted Cooper onto the embankment.

There was no time to try and resuscitate him now- Nathan needed him,_ and Rachel _he reminded himself. _You've gotta save both of them Lucas, c'mon just a couple more minutes and I'll never exercise again,_ he tried to bargain with himself, well his heart really. Saving Cooper had taken a lot out of him, he was exhasted but at least the adrenaline was pumping and keeping him going. He took another breath and dived under the water again. This time he grabbed Rachel and swam towards the surface._ Am I hallucinating? Or is there some huge creature right there? _Lucas looked ahead at the big 'creature' and realised that it was just a diver, in full diving attire. He passed Rachel to the diver- he couldn't yet tell if the face behind the mask was that of aman or a woman and headed towards the top for another breath of air._ A breath that Nathan really needs right now _he thought ashamedly. _Just get down there and pull him up- for Haley, c'mon _one part of his brain thought. The other part was thinking _Hey the professionals are here now, they can do a better job of saving him and your heart can't take much more of this'. 'How long will they be though bringing back Rachel, resuscitating her and Cooper' _the other side countered. He looked up at the scene unfolding on the bridge, Haley was heartbroken, he couldn't do this to her he realise and made up his mind...

So how did you like it? That was a little longer I think.

**Up next..** Peyton and Brooke's P.O.V and both of them have realisations. Will they make up? Exactly who is pregnant? What isBrooke's answer to Peyton's question? Will tragedy reunite the recently estranged friends or could grief drive them further apart? Who is going to die? (At least one person will definitely die within the next couple of chapters).

If you want to know the answers to these (and many more) questions please review. Go on, it doesn't take long, certainly not as long as it takes me to write, type and upload this story. Any short message would be appreciated.Thanks, Siobhan (AKA ggcailin)


End file.
